No Hope Left
by EightBitsStoryBox
Summary: Twilight has has a lot of nightmares not even Princess Luna can protect her from. Causing her to go into the mind scape with all her friends by her side, but there is a price for entering with a stalkerish entity present


Twilight stared into the empty void in front of her, looking for any sign of her friends hoping she wasn't the only one there. There was nobody but a hidden entity. Twilight knew she was being watched. She looked everywhere in the void until she saw her stalker stare right back at her. She couldn't make out any features this pony had but she knew it wasn't friendly judging by the way it was looking at her. The entity came closer and taller as it slowly approached Twilight. She couldn't move only watch as the being came closer. Fear was eating her alive. After a few terrifying moments Twilight was face to face with the nightmare. The being's eyes glowed as if there were two suns in his eyes. Twilight was off her hooves and the being got a better look at her. Twilight struggled to get away but it was useless. The entity brought Twilight closer and said two words. "Warn Them" The being's knife-edged teeth sank into her neck. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed. She dropped and looked at the being in fright and the being whispered the words "Twilight... Wake up". The being's tone grew louder and louder until the being yelled in a distorted voice "TWILIGHT WAKE UP!"

Spike shook her screaming "WAKE UP TWILIGHT!" Twilight sprung out of bed, sweating and gasping for air. "You alright Twilight?" Spike said worried. "Yes spike" Said Twilight finally catching her breathe "It was just a nightmare, Nothing too much to be worried about." Spike looked at her with a bit less worry "As long as you're alright, the others are still asleep" Spike continued his sentence as Twilight noticed something in the corner looking her dead in the eye. It was the being from her nightmare. She looked at the corner in fear "TWILIGHT!" Spike said trying to get her attention. Twilight snapped out of it and looked quickly at spike, She looked in the corner and it was gone, she looked back at spike "Y-yes Spike?" Twilight said with a calm tone. Spike looked at Twilight with a suspicious look "Are you sure you're okay" he said "Yes Spike I'm sure" Twilight said smiling. Spike didn't believe her one bit "There's something bothering you" he said. Twilight sighed and nodded her head. Spike looked at her and said "Just go back to sleep, I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." Twilight looked at Spike "I'm not sure if I wan't to." She said with a look of fright. Spike shrugged and said "You'll be fine, it's not like you can have the same nightmare twice in a row, it was a simple nightmare" Twilight agreed and slowly rested her head on her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

In her dream she was in ponyville, but it looked different. It looked rather deserted and dark. In the distance she saw a pony, but not any pony, it was her but it wasn't her. It was a mean, murderous, feared version of her. She saw the other Twilight approach Rainbow Dash, but she was terrified. She could hear the entire conversation. The other twilight dropped picture of her mother. "Where is she Dashie?" Rainbow looked even more terrified "Look Twilight I don't know where she is all I know is-" She was cut off "I know you did the deed" Rainbow Dash's look was beyond terrified as she knew what was coming. "Wh-what deed Twilight?" The other Twilight grew angry and yelled "YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU!?" The other Twilight approached Rainbow dash. The Twilight was holding a knife. Twilight sat and watched and yelled "NO DON'T!" but it was already done. The other Twilight flipped Rainbow over and had her paralyzed. She enjoyed the look of fear in Rainbow Dash's eyes for a moment and plunged the knife into her stomach and kept it there for a moment enjoying the screams of agony coming from Rainbow Dash. Twilight could hear the other Twilight's thoughts, they said "Vengeance tastes" and "She needed this" as she felt the satisfaction of pain and revenge, she riped the knife out and plunged it back in as she enjoyed the louder screams from Rainbow Dash. She whispered to Rainbow Dash "You deserve this" as she finished her off. Rainbow dash was dead. The other Twilight looked over at the original Twilight and walked over to her. Twilight tried desperately to move but she was unable to. The other twilight was in front of her already laughing maniacally and said the words "I am what you'll become" as she eventually suffocated and died in front of her. She was petrified at the sight of seeing herself die. The figure from the last dream was there behind her, smiling. She feared the look of the figure and woke from her dream. Something was about to happen and she could feel it.


End file.
